Chat Noir Curse of Shadows 2 Revelations
by Nightmarity19
Summary: After our heroes find what they are looking for which is the medallion, Volpina distracts Adrian and Mari in order to make sure that Hawkmoth and Fantasia continue with their plan.


Chat Noir Curse of The Shadows 2 Revelations

Adrian paced back and forth trying to contemplate how someone could just come and take that medallion they found along with dead bodies inside.

"Maybe while we went to find the source of whatever sound that was, someone might've come in and stolen the medallion" Mari guessed running a finger underneath her chin.

"You could be right but who?" Adrian asked looking out the balcony window.

That was a good question and they were determined more than ever to find out. Outside Mari's house a fox miraculous holder looked over curiously at those two with a devilish grin on her face.

"So Hawkmoth was right you two did find Sarafina's medallion. Well I won't let it slip away" she said bringing out her flute.

A soft tune came out then sprouted illusions of lotus flowers and butterflies. Smirking at her work, those illusions went around Paris calming down everyone until eventually they all fell asleep everywhere. People who were driving fell asleep at the wheel ended up in major accidents. All was silent as Volpina dropped down on one street corner looking around at all the now sleeping people.

 _Looks like my plan is working to perfection_ Volpina phoned Hawkmoth.

"Yes Volpina have you put everyone in Paris to sleep?" Hawkmoth asked.

"Mhm, I'm just waiting for that cute kitty and Ladybug to arrive" Volpina said blushing at the mere mention of Chat Noir.

"Do not let your love for that cat cloud what our true intentions are" Hawkmoth warned her.

"Yea yea I know" Volpina said hanging up the phone.

Hawkmoth got off the phone as Fantasia watched him grunt in frustration so she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon enough her lover calmed down and gave Fantasia a gentle kiss.

"Now now Hawk don't get so frustrated about this. Once Volpina keeps those heroes busy we can begin Phase 2 of our plan" Fantasia said smiling.

"You're right I have nothing to worry about" Hawkmoth answered holding her hand.

They teleported to a facility where a hazmat crew work and upon their arrival security went to escort them out but shadow spikes went through them like porcupine quills. Blood dripped on the stainless steel floor before Fantasia removed the spikes, watching bodies fall flat on the pavement.

"I love it when you show off your power like that" Hawkmoth complimented.

Fantasia smiled at that compliment he made. Holding his hand, they both walked down the hallway.

Chat used his staff to block another Lotus Bomb that exploded making him crash into Ladybug.

"Sorry milady guess gravity is not on my side this time" Chat said getting up.

"It's alright but we need to catch this false hero" Ladybug said twirling her yo yo.

Volpina fired another bomb at them but Ladybug performed a hard soccer backflip kick in order for it to explode up in the air. Chat stared upward completely shocked at what just happened.

"Well it seems the bug has learned some new tricks up her sleeves. Can't say I'm impressed cause all I want is Chat Noir" Volpina said letting out a loving sigh at the cat superhero.

"Sorry Volpina I'm already taken" Chat said pointing to Ladybug.

She charged at him without second guessing, Ladybug tied one of her legs forcing Volpina to drop while she put her feet together so she couldn't escape.

"Grrr" Volpina growled at Ladybug.

"Oh hush up Volpina just be lucky I didn't break any bones" Ladybug said smiling.

Chat joined by her side kissing her on the cheek which made the fox even more pissed off.

Meanwhile in a deeper part of the hazmat facility Fantasia used her shadow power to get a scroll from its casing. She brought it over to Hawkmoth so he could see if this was the right one.

"Yes this is the one we need" Hawkmoth said in approval.

Fantasia smiled wickedly. "Alright then let's do this" she said unfolding the spell.

Reading what was said on it, the ground beneath them began to shake violently. Beakers on glass canisters started to shatter when they hit the ground as a dark portal began to form on the floor but raised a pillar with a jar full of akumas and shadow creatures.

This made the smiles of Fantasia and Hawkmoth grow even wider.

"What was that tremor just now?" Adrian asked.

Marienette was just as shocked as he was so answering that question would be very difficult.

"Whatever that was I think it's best we find the source of it" Mari suggested.

"Good idea" Adrian said.

They both ran off to the hazmat facility that houses the most dangerous materials not just in Paris but also in the known universe. Adrian stepped in to see dead bodies on walls and one flat on his face dead.

"Yep it looks like Hawkmoth was here along with his partner in crime Fantasia" Marienette assumed.

Adrian couldn't believe that this whole thing was happening right here and now all because of Fantasia who could still probably be in here somewhere. Following a sinister blood trail, the two heroes opened the door to what was some sort of secret room. Marienette stepped on some broken glass from some beakers that fell on the floor because of that violent tremor earlier.

"What the hell were they doing in here?" Adrian asked.

"Looks like they might have unleashed something and it's not good" Mari said looking at a freshly made hole that sent a shiver up her spine.

The hole didn't reveal much but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Fantasia used a spell to summon freshly made akuma butterflies and whatever else she could conjure up in her sick little mind.

"So it seems that akumas and shadow creatures are about to be unleashed upon everyone" Adrian said putting the pieces together.

Marienette nodded her head. "That gives us some time to at least find the akumas if they're not in anyone already. If that is a case then we're in trouble" she explained.

Adrian pounded his fist into his open palm to signal he's ready for a fight.

As soon as they exited the facility, there were shadow creatures waiting for them growling and hungry for blood.

 _Here we go_ They both thought as they transformed into the heroes they are.


End file.
